


If I should meet thee

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: If I should meet theeAfter long years,How should I greet thee?With silence and tears.——George Gordon ByronAU:TWoM
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	If I should meet thee

“8:00 am”

“轟轟轟轟”咖啡機研磨聲自廚房傳來起居室，自昨夜起牢牢佔據著大腦的酒精一下子便潰不成軍。凑﨑紗夏倦得跟軟皮蛇相似的手扒拉著床頭的鬧鐘，“咚”的一聲便狠狠往凑﨑的頭上砸出了一個小丘。她捂著額頭，費力穩住被宿醉害得撩亂的視覺，可當她看到時針指住的那個數字時，該死的宿醉徵收都跑得一乾二淨。

媽的，現在已經是八點了！

作為《伯格倫日報》的記者，守時不但只是美德更加是專業操守。畢竟采訪對象才不管你是因為堵車遲到而多等你一分鐘，記者招待會更不會差你凑﨑記者而延遲舉行，所以說為了報導更為了年末獎金，守時準時必須做到。

但現在她卻晚了起床！這回她死定了完蛋了！這回朴主編那聲由二十樓傳至地下停車場的"You're fired!"絕對將她吼上北極九重天！

為了自己的生命和飯碗著想，凑﨑不惜渾身光溜溜的扯著被堆從床上下來。不曾想昨夜脫下的衣服竟隨意散在地上，“咚”的便被絆到在地。

痛死了。

“姐姐，你這是在做甚麼？”那道平素慢調斯理的嗓音一見大字型趴在地上的凑﨑，迅時急得似是遭了甚麼大意外，要是被外人聽見，定誤會伯格倫又爆發多一次戰爭。那人快步扶起凑﨑，餘光瞥到那被內春光，兩道可疑的紅暈再次浮於頰上 :“衣服不是都在地上嗎？怎麼姐姐不拿起來穿好。”

“周子瑜！”凑﨑每每想到都是昨晚的瘋狂，所以她才淪落到如斯境地，不由得揮著小粉拳，不斷的道 :“都是你的錯！你昨晚怎麼不節制點？我現在要遲到好不？”

“遲甚麼到？”任由得拳頭像雨點般落在身上，周子瑜無奈的撫額，接著傾身吻著了凑﨑的唇。清冽的薄荷牙膏味瞬時融入了凑﨑的骨血，迷惑了她的大腦。待她反應過來之時，自己經已癱軟在周子瑜的懷裏，被她拋在床上俯瞰著。

不行！她要矜持！她快要遲到了！

掙扎著逃出。不料卻被周子瑜緊緊箝著手腕，她驚慌的直視著周子瑜的眼睛，卻在那片星海當中看到了對獵物的愛慾……

毫不掩飾的愛、原始危險的慾。

它們交匯作最醉人的酒，但凑﨑甘心溺斃當中。

罷了……凑﨑的手悠然鬆開，就讓她再與幻夢相逢

“來吧……”

冷不防周子瑜解除了對凑﨑的禁錮，眼神恢復作年輕而純潔的大學生。她輕輕吻在凑﨑的額頭，觸感滑膩冰涼得如蛇身上堅硬的鱗片，直教凑打了個冷顫。

“今天是星期日，一會桃姐姐和南姐姐帶小豬蹄來我們家聚餐。”仿佛剛才的一切只是凑﨑臆測出來一般 :“姐姐先睡多一會兒，小豬蹄來之前我再叫醒你。”

哦，對哦。今天約了桃和南呢，還有小豬蹄。想到好友妻妻和可愛的乾女兒，凑﨑睡意全消。她環著周子瑜的項脖，呢喃道 :“子瑜，背我去浴室。”

“好吧”周子瑜無奈的掃著自家年上柔軟的頭髮，寵溺的背起身嬌柔軟的凑﨑 :“紗夏姐姐，捉穩了！”

“是！我的子瑜。”

……

“紗夏媽媽！”

裹著厚厚大衣的小女孩一把撲進凑﨑的懷中。凑﨑一個趄趔，順手抱著粉雕玉琢的女孩，掐著她白嫩得快出水的面頰，帶著慈祥的微笑，道 :“小豬蹄你又胖了。”

“啊！”渾名小豬蹄的平井名小朋友，活像是受了天大的委屈似的。她連忙從凑﨑的懷中脫出，邁著小短腿蹭到周子瑜的懷去，星星眼盯著周子瑜，撒嬌道 :“子瑜媽媽，紗夏媽媽欺負我～子瑜媽媽別和紗夏媽媽好！將來小名要嫁給你～”

凑﨑怒了 :我這是要被小豬蹄綠了嗎？

平井驚了 :我這是要當子瑜的岳母嗎？

在場唯二正常的企鵝媽面帶微笑，像是拎起小鷄崽般拎起小豬蹄。她禮貌的向好友妻妻道歉，慈祥的拖走事主深切的做“愛的教育”。

“媽咪救命～子瑜媽媽救命～”

別傻了，戰爭時期負責守衛的平井桃和周子瑜都得奉名井南做領導。更何況現在和平年代，體育老師和窮大學生真不是法官閣下的對手。

凑﨑一方面記恨小豬蹄情敵的舉動，另一方面為可憐的小豬蹄默哀一秒鐘。

“來，小豬蹄多吃點。”兩位(養/乾)女兒奴似是嫌小豬蹄小朋友不夠胖，“滋滋”的烤著一大盤肉。遠處的名井和凑﨑無奈的看著女兒奴們的舉動，除了為自家妻子有了女兒忘了老婆的行徑而不齒外，更多的是為小豬蹄的健康而發愁。

“紗夏，你不打算跟子瑜養個孩子嗎？”冷不防名井一句問話，倒是教凑﨑慌了神。她遠遠盯著逗弄著小豬蹄的周子瑜，卻在她身上隱約看到了一個好家長的影子。

可是……

——“子瑜，我們也養個孩子好麼？”

周子瑜低斂著眉目不答。可從她隱隱發抖的擁抱當中，窺探到她對這一切的希冀與恐懼。

似是鑲嵌在耳窩裏，煞是突兀的助聽器 ;看起來就像第六根手指，極是詭異可佈的槍繭。

都是命運加諸在周子瑜身上的詛咒。

“不，我們…都在考慮…”

“但你和子瑜也很喜歡小孩子”名井沉吟片刻，道 :“你們會是好家長。”

她確定。

……

告別了平井和名井(還有不想回家的小豬蹄)

躺在床榻的凑﨑雙手緊緊環著周子瑜的纖腰，下巴貼在她的肩膀。凑﨑使勁吸著周子瑜身上的氣息——薄荷肥皂的味道。仿佛是在為了驅散甚麼似的，味道相較常人倒是特別濃厚。

冷冽得像四年前的冬天。

圍城戰爭期間，靠著工作臺做出勉強能取暖的暖爐，為了能擁有生火的木材，她們得把兩張床給拆了。二人得擠在同一張床上去，被凍得快失去知覺的鼻子，卻總能嗅到周子瑜身上淡淡血味。

聞起來腥，舔起來像鐵銹。

那是出去蒐集物資時添上的？還是在她逃離叛軍隊伍之前？

她不知道。

就像那時一樣，她輕輕親吻著她——從嘴唇再游移到胸前，似乎那一切轉嫁落自己身上，讓她留得心愉平和方肯罷休。

“我們養個孩子好嗎？”

“等我畢業之後”不同已往，周子瑜捧起凑﨑的臉龐，眼睛亮得發光似的 :“我怕姐姐太辛苦，家裏的開支也是全靠姐姐獨力支撐，又要供我讀大學。等我畢業之後，我們再一起養個孩子。”

她格外強調“一起”。

是夜二人不曾好眠。

吸吮著凑﨑胸前的那片白，周子瑜的手也閒不住，一手揑揉著愛人圓渾挺翹的臀，另一只手不斷的在陰道附近打圈，撩撥得凑﨑喘著大氣，下邊化作成湖泊。偏生年下卻不肯長驅直進，反而將手指移師至凑﨑的嘴去。

“周子瑜…別玩了…”嘴上這麼說，可舌尖卻一節一節的舔弄著來人的手指。

“姐姐不是很喜歡它們嗎？”放過那片陣地，周子瑜一臉無辜的看著凑﨑，可是眼神和略帶色氣的聲線昭示著她是披著狗皮的狼。她低頭咬著早已挺立的椒乳，害得凑﨑痛得聲浪連連 :“周子瑜你做個人好嗎！很痛的說！”

“會嗎？”毫不猶豫的將手從凑﨑嘴裏抽出，兩根手指直奔主要戰線。她就和機關槍似的，手指不斷來回抽插進出，緊緻的通道嫩肉吸得她很是受用，她感受到它被往內往外的顛倒。壞心眼的年下在抽出之際，倏然多添一根手指，原本恰好裹著兩根的陰道硬生生的擴張起來，害得凑﨑痛得怒駡道 :“周…子瑜…八…嘎…野鹿！”

“但你不是很喜歡嗎？”硬得像鐵一樣的槍繭狠狠的按在凑﨑的G點，一點情也不留。

“啊…你還是…人…”來的嗎？凑﨑連話也說不清。

“桃姐姐說自從她們收養了小豬蹄後，便不好干這件事。”年下一本正經的道 :“所以紗夏，我們得在我畢業之前盡情玩。不然之後你求我干也干不了。”

“周子瑜你這…啊…”她到了。

愛液噴灑滿床，凑﨑隨即昏了過去。

——明天又要遲到了。在凑崎昏過去前一刻，她想。

凑﨑呆坐在跪坐床前。眼前空蕩蕩的被窩，觸手可及的只有一片孤寂的清冷。

“子瑜，早安。”俯身吻上那抹突兀而妖艷的紅。她背起床邊的霰彈槍，皮肉都被槍帶勒出一道紅痕。但相比後背的猙獰，這都算不上甚麼。

抖著腿扶著墻壁，凑﨑一步又一步的步向浴室。失了熱水供應的浴室，只是戰火下的藥品存放區。她肆意揮霍著能夠與糧食、煙酒可比擬的酒精，強扛著生理淚水，替傷口消毒和換上繃帶。

“南，我現在亂用了一堆酒精和繃帶喔！”扯著嗓子朝屋內叫嚷。

熟悉的身影沒有到來，更遑論那寒滲人的微笑。

除卻呼嘯的風聲，耳邊只剩下剛才的回音。

她自嘲一笑。

沒有了，桃走了、南也走了……

現在連周子瑜也走了……

她仍然記得的。

天色微現魚肚白，急湍的敲門聲倏然劃破靜諡的日出。凑﨑背著笨重的霰彈槍，攝手攝腳的走至門前。但見躲在暗角的名井也架好了手中步槍，凑﨑“涮”一聲打開門。

沒想到，並非預想中的土匪蟊賊。

是周子瑜！只見她滿身血污的倒在地上，鮮血就像泉湧自遍佈各處的傷口溢出。臉色蒼白得跟雪似，烏亮的明眸逐漸流逝著暗啞的光，正如西落暮日。

“紗夏……”

“南，我們得把她拖到床上！”

“桃呢？”名井卻是一下拋下手上的槍，一個箭步衝過來，緊緊揪住周子瑜的衣領，急急問道 :“子瑜，桃呢？她不也是跟你去蒐集物資的麼？”

“對不起……”

“為甚麼是你？”

少見名井會這個樣子——即便語氣與往常無差，可紅筋盡顯的眼珠子、猩紅得宛若殭屍般的眼眶，竟卻昭示著她的不甘、傾訴著她的憤怒。

冷靜自持，言談謹慎不是她的本貌麼？

“南！現在不是……”

“我知道子瑜是你的戀人……”她頹然的鬆開了周子瑜的衣領，癱到在地上 :“可是桃也是…我愛的人…”

人是自私的，為何你的戀人獨活，而我倆卻要相逢陰間？

凑﨑獨力將周子瑜拖往她們的床上。脫掉她身上礙事的衣物，滿目蒼夷，直教凑﨑倒抽一口涼氣。

她從來沒見過這一切——周子瑜從不談及她在叛軍時的歲月。那好像是一段野史，靜待時間的流逝，再沉溺於洪流之中。

彈孔、刀傷那都是預料當中，但當真見到之時卻又是另一番心境。它們就是猙獰的野獸，逃出這片虛偽的寧靜，肆意朝凑﨑張牙舞爪，嘲笑她從不了解自己的愛人。

她竟然讓她出去，她竟然使她沾染了那陣硝煙。

真該死。

“紗夏”

花費了整日處理好周子瑜身上的傷，凑﨑終於來得及悼念逝世的摯友。

但迎來的並非傳統的守靈儀式。

名井背著步槍，腰間纏著滿了彈匝。靠著完好的一塊鏡片，澪冽月光下，插在靴筒的匕首若隱若現，老舊的皮大衣替她鑲上薄薄的一層黑光。

“南”凑﨑喉頭微動，顫聲道 :“你這是做甚麼？”

“我要替桃報仇。”說得跟“去一趟超市”似的那般雲淡風輕。凑﨑扯著名井的袖子，急急道 :“你這是瘋了麼？大後天人蛇便帶我們逃出伯格倫，你怎麼急著去送死？”

“要是死的是子瑜，你還會這麼說？”

凑﨑不答。

她不知道。

“但…你不是想當法官，將殺死叔叔阿姨和海哥的人送進監獄嗎？”

“是啊”她慘白著臉，苦笑道 :“但現在只剩下我了。”

當你所愛的一切都化作灰燼，所謂的正義、法律不過是海市蜃樓而已。

“我要帶桃回家。”

現在想來，她合該拼死阻止她。

名井沒有回來。

不知道她是被土匪打死，還是在歸途中被狙擊手射死。

那日清晨，她與周子瑜二人默默無言。被死神眷顧的基地，充斥著難耐的悲傷，使人快喘不過氣來。除了撕裂自己的軀體，轟毀自己的心靈方能脫出逃離。

“子瑜”她輕輕將周子瑜擁入懷裏，道 :“現在我只有你。”

只有彼此。

她看不見周子瑜的表情，但她擱在凑﨑背上的手卻在顫抖著。

凑﨑內心頓時升起了不祥的預感。

果然。

凑﨑一把奪過周子瑜扛著的步槍，簇新的彈匝內齊整的安放著三十顆子彈。腎上腺素洗刷她的理智，她冷著臉將槍管對準周子瑜 :“你這是在做甚麼？”

“等我回家。”

啪！一聲響。只見凑﨑呆呆看著自己的手。周子瑜震驚的盯著凑﨑，面頰傳來辣痛得猶如烙鐵熨傷的感覺，她不難猜到凑﨑到底是多用力 :“你打我？”是問凑﨑，也是在問自己。

“我就是要打醒你。”

透著月光，周子瑜佩在腰間的軍刀，煞是馬刺雪亮。凑﨑“刷”的拔刀出鞘，劍身上那幾枚細小的刻字，直教凑﨑驚惡。

「維希納共和國第一小隊中隊長瑜」

原來是隊長。

凑﨑挑挑眉，一把將這把亡魂眾多的刀扔在地上，清脆的碰噹聲頓時悶悶在地上響起，就像是甚麼東西破碎了般。

待凑﨑回過魂來，她經已將周子瑜推到床上去。她跨坐在周子瑜的腰間，將她的衣衫遂一遂一退去。手掌撫著她身上的傷疤，就像母親撫摸子女般那般的溫柔。

“紗夏姐姐…”周子瑜噙著淚，涼得入骨的手按住凑﨑，聲線似是撩撥著凑﨑的理智 :“醜…不要看…”

“不，子瑜”凑﨑拉開了她，傾身吻落那些坑坑窪窪得猶如紅蝎一般的彈痕刀疤，再逐漸延伸至胸脯、乳首。她仰起頭，含過蘸著睫毛的淚，低聲呢喃道 :“作惡的是周伍長，不是你。你的淚是甜的，那有惡人的淚水是甜？”

“可是我……”

“你是周子瑜，是我的子瑜。”吻上她的唇，宛如吻上蛇身上堅硬的鱗片。凑﨑小心翼翼的撬開緊緊合上的貝齒，與滑膩的舌交纏一起，粗礪的舌苔互相廝摸，傳向大腦的只是愛情的甜。

不捨的自腔內退出。不僅是口腔，凑﨑想進入周子瑜更多。只要讓她佔據了她，她便肯乖乖的留在她身邊吧？

“子瑜，給…”

“進來吧，紗夏”墨色的明眸是如此的閃亮，就似是宇宙萬物皆收納其中。周子瑜微微一笑，抬手取去架在凑﨑鼻樑上的眼鏡，輕輕舐弄著細長的鏡腳，道 :“用它吧，我的紗夏。”

陷入模糊當中的凑﨑接過了它。她記得曾經寫風月版的大媽說，做這檔子事之前，下邊濕潤才能夠讓對方不那麼痛。

這樣子會舒服點吧？凑﨑向下游移，小舌如同孩提時舐食冰棍一般，在周子瑜的門前舐食打轉，惹得周子瑜嬌喘。不知過了多久，一陣咸膩粘滑的籠罩舌尖，凑﨑頓時明白她來了。

“我進去了。”

眼鏡腳尾端的彎曲導致凑﨑費了些心思，當它全然沒入之時。卻見周子瑜眉頭緊蹙，冷汗自額頭湧現，門牙緊緊咬著唇瓣。凑﨑微微將它拔出少許，竟然都是血！

周子瑜是第一次！這教凑﨑既懼亦喜。

懼的是周子瑜身上的傷勢，未完全復原行房，不知會否加劇 ;喜的是自己是周子瑜的第一個女人，她從前現在也只屬於她凑﨑紗夏。

“子瑜，你別忍了。”終是喜戰勝了懼，她歡喜的添上自己的兩根指頭，她想要更多！她渴望更多！

周子瑜聞言，癱軟著的手隨之一躍而起，她們纏上了凑﨑的背脊，指甲狠狠的在之上留下深刻的痕跡。凑﨑一個吃痛，手指的速度卻是越發加劇。她就像飢餓的獵犬般，未將獵物吞噬殆，她也不會罷休。

就在愛液經已噴灑數次，凑﨑終於插出了。她側躺看著周子瑜，聆聽高潮餘韻，欣賞著她的胴體。

就與朝陽一般的春色，潮紅得來帶點醺人。細細吻去戀人鬢邊的汗，將一絲絲亂髮撥往耳後。

“子瑜，別離開我。”留下這句話，凑﨑久違的安心入眠。

夢醒了。

周子瑜走了，帶去了步槍、也帶走了那柄腰刀。

「對不起」

她只在凑﨑的戰爭日記內留下寥寥數筆。

昨夜的一切是夢麼？但貼在耳側的鏡腳，乾涸在銀色之上血色、灰濛濛的床上，那朵永不枯萎的彼岸花……都在告訴她那是真的。

凑﨑是真的擁有過周子瑜，周子瑜也真的離開了凑﨑。

周子瑜，我就再等多你一天。凑﨑把玩著她的眼鏡，強扯著微笑 :你不要讓我失望，拜托了。

並沒有回來。

從清晨等到夜晚，黑夜等到白晝，周子瑜也沒有回來。

午夜到來之時，又是一陣急湍的敲門聲。即便是毫無章法得讓人煩噪，仍然擋不住凑﨑興沖沖的跑去開門。

“預備好鑽石嗎？”人蛇左看右看，生怕引來土匪或是狙擊手 :“八顆鑽石，不能減價也不能延期！要不然交易告吹。”

是人蛇。

那本該大家的希望，應該有桃、南和子瑜一起逃出伯倫格。

但現在，凑﨑拿著背包，裏面除了戰地日記、護照以外，便沒有其他東西了。她將槍枝、糧食、藥物全都留在那間空房子，她們住了幾年的空房子。

再見了，各位。

淚水模糊了她的雙眼，破舊的空房子遂漸發黑，在那片漆黑當中，她仿佛看到了當時她們所憧憬的未來……

她是記者，子瑜去了讀大學。南當了法官，將戰犯全都送進監獄。每逢假日，不用去學校教書的桃，就跟南帶著她們的養女去她和子瑜的家去。

那靜諡的午後，圍著餐桌，每個人臉上洋溢著幸福的微笑……

凑﨑擦乾了淚水，將它留在潦亂的路旁，帶著笑容踏上征途。

她不會再哭了，她發誓。

戰爭結束了。

凑﨑將她的戰爭日記出版，這本日記成了年度暢銷書籍，喚起了世界對她們國家內戰的關注。然而，這本書所獲得的收益都捐獻給難民基金，她依然繼續她的工作、奔走在真相與謊言的介線當中。

在某個夏日，凑﨑泡好一杯咖啡，正想去完成手頭上那篇稿子時。冷不防門鈴聲響，她架著那副眼鏡，嘟嚷道 :“來了…不用按那麼多次…”

然後，熟悉的笑容在她的面前綻放。陽光的照耀之下，那個人渾身都被鑲上薄薄的金光，宛同天使一般。墨色的眸子不再是那片星海，因為裏面只有凑﨑那雙亮堂堂的琥色眸子。

凑﨑說過她不會哭的，可此刻她失言了。

滾燙的淚水不自覺的盈滿通紅的眼眶。思念的驅使下，斗大的清淚劃過面頰，悠然的降落在地面，似是雨般打濕了簇新乾淨的地毯。明明有千言萬語欲訴說，但只能卡在喉頭一動一動說不出囗。

“紗夏姐姐”那人伸手擲下了凑﨑的眼鏡，傾身吻住了凑﨑苦澀的淚水 :“我來了。”

END_

**Author's Note:**

> 人生苦短，強行HE又如何？  
> 以下人物原型 :  
> Momo——沒有  
> Sana——砍價姐  
> Mina——律師姐  
> 子瑜——羅曼


End file.
